


Patience Little Bird

by kaileanskrain



Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Dick starts to get impatient while waiting for Slade to finished his after-job routine.Day 5 Doggy Style
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Patience Little Bird

"Slade, aren't you done yet," Dick called from where he was laid out on the bed of Slade's current safe house. "I'm getting bored waiting for you to finish whatever it is that you're doing." He frowned as he reached down to start lightly caressing his abdomen and upper thighs, teasing himself. 

"Little bird, one of these days I am going to teach you the meaning of patience." Slade walked into the room rubbing a towel through his hair to dry it with only his patch in place. "Armor needs to be cared for properly if you want to be able to rely on it." He stopped at the foot of the bed taking in the delicious sight laid out before him. The kid really had filled out in all the right places and he was more than happy to show that off. 

Dick smiled at the larger man absolutely preening under all the attention he was getting now. "You could attempt to teach me now. If you're done loving on your armor that is." He made a show of running his hand down his stomach, past his aching erection to rub his sticky inner thighs pulling them apart to show the man he had been fingering himself open while he waited. 

"Or I could just bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk right." Slade watched his hands moving over his lube slicked thighs. 

"I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson." Dick's fingers moved slowly to tease his slightly swollen entrance with a playful pout on his lips. "Or are you just as impatient as me but don't want to admit it?"

Slade narrowed his eye for a moment before chuckling softly. "Brat." He grabbed Dick's ankles and yanked him down to the foot of the bed before flipping him over onto his stomach giving his ass a swift smack drawing a yelp from the vigilante. "I can wait you out if you keep running that smart mouth." His tone was a deep growl as he leaned forward so he was bent over the younger man's body. 

"No," he whined a bit while trying to push back against Slade seeking the erection he knew the man had. "Don't be a tease!" 

"I would never do something so wicked." Slade braced a hand on the mattress and pulled Dick up by snaking a hand under his chest until he was on his hands and knees. 

Dick groaned softly pushing back against the strong chest loving the feel of his strength and security that allowed him to let go in a way he couldn't in any other situation. He spread his legs invitingly as he felt a nudge against them. Soft moans left his lips feeling the hard length pressing against his body just enough to tease. "You always tease so don't lie, you're surprisingly bad at it." 

Slade chuckled darkly and started to push just the tip of his erection into the well lubed hole. "You might have a point about the teasing but I think we can debate the rest." He very slowly pushed into his body tormenting them both with the pace. "I intend to remove your ability to think for the time being though, maybe even your ability to talk." His arm that was being used to support Dick's weight moved higher to grip his shoulder so he couldn't go anywhere as he shoved fully into him with one snap of his hips. 

Dick screamed as he was penetrated suddenly by the large erection. He hadn't been prepared for such a sudden invasion though he wasn't against it either. Such rough treatment was one of the appeals of sleeping with the mercenary. Panting softly Dick wiggled his hips trying to get comfortable with the size inside him. Every shift caused the thick flesh to brush against his insides in a new way drawing soft gasps and moans from him until he felt like he was going to be driven insane. 

"Please move Slade," Dick begged, trying to pull away from the hand holding his shoulder so he could get the friction he wanted. There was no way he was going to get away from the grip on his shoulder or the cock impaling him at the moment unless Slade wanted to watch him fuck himself that is. "Move. Please move." 

"Oh I'll move when I'm good and ready, pretty bird." Slade sucked and licked along his shoulder while he slowly started to rock his hips. 

Since he was unlikely to get his way any time fast if he just begged Dick decided to take another route. Wiggling around on the bed his body tightened periodically around the thick cock drawing moans from the silver haired man. Dick had a small smile to himself as he kept up his little struggles with soft pleading moans for more knowing they drove Slade crazy. 

Slade pulled back a bit so he could shift his grip and shove the young man's chest flush against the bed with his hips up. One hand gripped the back of Dick's neck while the other held his hips in place. Holding him tightly in that position he pulled out slowly until the head was barely in just to thrust back in hard, drawing a cry from the man under him. He groaned with pleasure as he started up a fast brutal pace. 

Dick cried out with each hit against his prostate feeling like he was close already. His cock was drooling precum onto the bed making even more of a mess with each violent thrust into his body. He scrabbled at the sheets looking for some way to anchor himself even as he started to crest the pinnacle of his orgasm. 

"Cum for me, little bird. Cum on my cock without being touched," Slade growled in his ear, voice gruff with arousal. 

As if his body had been waiting for permission Dick started to cum on the bed, his ass gripping the thick erection tightly. "Slade," Dick moaned his name continuously as the man continued to brutalize his spasming hole for a few more minutes until the satisfying warmth of cum filling him caused the young man to start moaning again. 

He laid there for a few moments before shifting as much as the grip on the back of his neck would allow. "So much for a lesson in patience." 

"That was only to take the edge off, little bird. Don't worry more will come in due time." Slade grinned down at him as he sat back a bit on the bed to give him some room to sit up a bit. 

Dick groaned a bit dropping onto his side so he could look the mercenary over and get a gauge for how serious he was about this. "I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow am I?" 

"I hope you didn't have any plans tomorrow, little bird." The wicked look in Slade's eye was all the answer he needed. 

He groaned in resignation but his erection that had started to go down after he finished was already starting to come back showing the older man he was more than interested in whatever plans he had in mind.


End file.
